Heavenly Tune
by chashkieh
Summary: It's Castiel's turn to visit. Part of the Unwanted Visit series


**Notes:**

**Sorry, it's a bit boring. Luci's just fed up he doesn't even try anymore. LOL!**

* * *

"Don't tell me," is the first thing he tells the younger brother who continues to hit the ivory keys.

"It's nice to see you too, Lucifer."

"Guest room is on the other side. If you need money, just get some from the safe right in front of you."

The Devil goes to his walk-in closet, and strips off his stained white shirt, replaces it with midnight blue. He tucks it in his trousers and fixes the cuffs, completely ignoring the other celestial in the room.

He grabs his jacket from the stool and proceeds to the elevator, and merely waves at Castiel before the cabin door closed.

"Some warm welcome," Castiel mutters under his breath. Maybe his brother isn't in the mood or simply fed up with all these unwanted visits. It's not as if Castiel had a choice in the matter - a direct order from God is absolute; therefore, no matter what his brother thinks, he must obey.

Castiel doesn't have the slightest idea on how to interact with humans, which is why he waited in the Penthouse so he could meet Lucifer and give him some tips on what not to do. Except said brother barely spoke to him.

So the silver-haired archangel decides to dress-up like the Devil and mingles at the club downstairs. He rarely spoke to any human if not at all, that the only response he could muster is a slight nod or a half shrug. Women, for some reason, is gushing over him despite his non-verbal reply. Castiel quickly looks behind to check if his wings are out and found that they're not. It's the only thing he could think of that may have attracted these humans to him.

Frankly, he's getting a bit uncomfortable that he speaks to them for the first time.

"I would like you to please get away from me," Castiel didn't mean to sound mean, but he's getting irritated. How did Lucifer manage this kind of crowd?

The women eventually lost interest, and by that time, the angel had his eyes on the center-stage piano. Castiel loves music as much as Lucifer, and this piano is beckoning him to play.

* * *

Lucifer lets the valet park his car and enters Lux, expecting a full house. The case he's been working on with the Detective had hit a wall, and some bureaucratic policy prevented them from pursuing another lead. The Devil wouldn't have let that stop him, but his partner insisted that they must go by-the-book. Usually, he'd protest. However, he's also worried that Castiel might cause trouble. Might as well go back.

As he descends the stairs, he bumps into people who are already making their way to the exit, seemingly unsatisfied.

Of course, who wouldn't be despondent if the music they hear in one of the hottest clubs in Los Angeles is literally heavenly tunes?

"Bloody Hell!" Lucifer makes his way to the bar first to check with his manager, perhaps scold him for letting this go on.

"He's been at it for hours, boss. We've tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Plus, he's super strong. The bouncers couldn't remove him."

"Right. Close up early; I'll handle this."

The Devil grabs Castiel, "Let's go, brother."

Even though Castiel is confused, he lets Lucifer drag him to the elevator.

"What in the world were you doing back there, Cas?"

"Why, I was playing the piano."

"I meant, why are at my club? Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"You didn't tell me to stay put."

Lucifer groans. The Almighty must be in a laughing fit.

Four weeks ago, it was Michael.

The week after that, Gabriel. Followed by Azrael. And now, him.

Azrael was a lot more tolerable because all she wanted was to spend time with Ella.

Lucifer had a different approach for each sibling, and was successful without a hitch, mainly because the first three were the closest to him. Castiel, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on spending time with him in the old days, so Lucifer is clueless on how to deal with him.

Perhaps Amenadiel could help. Or maybe, dump him in a church somewhere and make him join the choir.

"What is it you fancy, Cas?"

"I don't know. We're not supposed to want something, don't you remember?"

"I've been reminded plenty, thank you very much. Come on. There must be something you want. I don't think Dad will hold it against you anyway. You're on Earth, tasked to be with me, and therefore the humans. So, out with it."

"There's really nothing I could think of at the moment. Earlier, I just thought I should share the heavenly choir's music, that's why I played."

"You wanted to play the piano, is that it?"

"Pretty much, I guess."

"I know where to put you."

Of course, the Devil went with the second option. If Castiel was honest, he probably didn't want anything to do with him. Yes, church choir it is.


End file.
